


It Takes a Nundu

by pinchess07



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Cuddling & Snuggling, Especially not if Newt cries, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Newt thinks they're just fuckbuddies, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, but Graves is in love with him, he can't say no to Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchess07/pseuds/pinchess07
Summary: It takes a Nundu to clear everything up.





	It Takes a Nundu

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed.

_What a long, shitty, ridiculous meeting._ Percy hasn't said it out loud, but he knows, deep inside, that he hates his position. He's hated being Director Graves for about as long as he'd had the title. Don't get him wrong, he loves being an Auror. He has this ingrained need to protect people in his blood.  

But ninety-five percent of the time, being a Director means _politics._ And he absolutely hates it. He craves being back in the field, being in the center of the action. He loathes his office with its bland walls and ever-increasing pile of papers. If he has to shake hands with another self-important nobody this week, he'll make someone, likely his secretary, have a meltdown with the force of his glare and scowl.  

Maybe he should consider staging an attack on Seraphina during one of their meetings just to make matters livelier. She deserves it. She's the one who promoted him, after all.  

Catching criminals used to bring him a sense of accomplishment. Practice duels with his team kept him and his teammates sharp during peaceful days when criminals were nowhere to be found. He can't remember the last time he'd had a practice duel, let alone a real duel. 

He hurries through the lobby of MACUSA, not wanting to spend more time in the blasted building than necessary. The moment he reaches the nearest dark, wet, and most importantly, empty alley, he Apparates home.  

All he wants to do is get to his apartment, have a hot shower, and crawl into bed with his lovely— 

He freezes in place after taking one step through his apartment door. He can feel his breathing go fast and shallow in the face of a— _a bloody Nundu._  

A _bloody_ Nundu. Whose unblinking eyes had snapped into Percy's own. Whose tail is languidly swishing back and forth. Whose paws are currently kneading a very _bloody,_ very familiar blue coat. A very bloody, very familiar blue coat which is still currently being worn by its freckly, close-eyed owner. 

He's about to shout, or, or reach for his wand, or just... do something, _anything,_ instead of just staring dumbly at the beast when Newt opens his eyes and brightens up at the sight of Percy. He looks very much unbothered by the huge cat on his chest. Percy feels his breath rush out of him in relief. 

"Newt!" 

"Percy, welcome home," Newt greets happily, heading for him and crawling away from under the Nundu as he does so. Percy keeps his eyes on the beast just in case it changes its mind and decides Scamander meat is on the dinner menu. 

Newt notices his tenseness, of course. "Hm? Why—oh, Mylene? Don't worry, she's perfectly friendly." 

Percy crosses his arms across his chest as he resists the urge to scold Newt for showing his unprotected back to _Mylene._ It also has the added benefit of making it easier for him to draw his wand from his coat pocket in case _Mylene_ makes any untoward moves. 

Newt, who'd made it his life goal to study everything there is to know about the specimen of wizard known as Percival Graves, isn't impressed. He reaches out and coaxes Percy into holding hands with him. 

"You can't seriously think I'd believe she's _friendly_ when she was doing things— _disturbing things_ —to your coat while you were still wearing it, are you? Because as far as first impressions go, a blood-covered Nundu with its paws on your blood-splattered coat is one of the very worst first impressions," Percy growls. Behind Newt, Mylene cocks its head to the side, then shakes its head vigorously so that its rounded, spiky neck expands. She then growls thunderously, as if showing Percy how to _really_ do it. 

Newt visibly winces. "Ah, right. That." 

"That," Percy repeats flatly. 

"It's not actually my blood," Newt offers, gesturing to his chest, which, while bloody, showed no actual injuries. It helps. Just a little. Just a _smidge_. 

"Whose blood is it, then?" Percy asks, tensing again at the thought that someone had been attacked by a Nundu while he was in a meeting. 

"No one's. It's chicken blood. I was floating it in a bubble and I got distracted by something and well... Mylene pounced on it. We both got covered in the stuff and then you found us," Newt explains sheepishly. "Sorry for worrying you, Percy." 

Percy sighs. "I should have known. And... why was she doing _that_ to your coat?"  

Newt cocks his head to the side, trying to figure out what Percy meant. "Oh! Mylene kneading my coat, you mean? That's because she likes it!" 

"Hmph," Percy snorts. "Of course she does. I should have known." 

"Anyway, I've dinner ready." Newt declares with a winning smile. "I've gotten the hang of steaks intended for human consumption, I'm sure of it!" 

Percy closes his eyes and heaves another sigh. "Right. And you're not gonna explain where the Nundu came from? And what it's doing in our apartment?" 

When he opens his eyes again, Newt's face has fallen, and he looks distinctly guilty. Newt's eyes have dropped to the floor, and his shoulders have climbed to his ears. He looks meek and cowed and Percy feels like kicking himself. 

"Newt... Come here and give me hug, hm? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just had a rough day at work and I was looking forward to seeing you. I wasn't prepared to see—"  

Newt flings himself into Percy's arms before Percy finishes his sentence. Percy feels his muscles finally, finally relax in Newt's embrace. Newt's scent is covered by the blood that's now also seeping into Percy's clothes, but it's nothing a shower won't fix. 

"I didn't mean to upset you, Percy," Newt mutters. Percy hugs him tighter. 

"I know." 

"Mylene was—" 

"On second thought, if this story you're about to tell me has any possibility of upsetting me further, let's have that discussion after we take a quick shower and eat," Percy cuts him off when his stomach growls loudly in demand of food. "If you've gotten the hang of steaks, then it's bound to be delicious. " 

-x- 

After the excellent dinner, they cuddle on the couch with Percy on his back and Newt on top of him. Mylene is curled up on the armchair adjacent to them, far too big to fit and far too dangerous to stay, no matter how much Newt may want to keep her. 

"He was smuggled into the country, Percy. And we can't just ship her back like she's an ordinary parcel, can we? India isn't even safe for her—they deliberately hunt Nundus down!" Newt cries indignantly. 

"Am I supposed to ignore the health hazard of her breath? One wrong move and she could kill the entire city, Newt," Percy replies, eyeing the sleeping cat in his living room. 

Newt clenches his hands into fists on Percy's chest. "She'd only do that when she's threatened, Percy... She doesn't... Where would she go? If she can't stay here, where? What place would accept her? What place would keep her alive?" 

Percy is a weak, weak man. In the five months since Percy met Newt back at The Blind Pig, he'd learned that his one weakness is Newt Scamander. He feels all his resolve crumple into tiny little pieces at the sight of Newt in distress. If only Picquery could see him now, she'd never trust him with making decisions ever again. 

Their relationship had started simply enough. Percy had been at The Blind Pig to meet up with a contact who'd been sent by Theseus Scamander, his British counterpart. About six shots in, he'd forgotten what he initially came for in favor of the redhead who'd awkwardly approached him. The rest of the night was an even bigger blur in his memory, but he remembers being smitten with the sweet, awkward man who'd rambled on and on about dragons once Percy had piled him with enough booze. 

In the morning after, Percy had woken up in his bed, snuggled with the very handsome, very naked man who had beautiful freckles scattered everywhere Percy looked. He hadn't been able to stop touching until the man eventually woke up. 

"Hey," Percy greeted. Newt slowly blinked his eyes open and groggily looked around. Upon landing his eyes on Percy, Newt blanched. 

"M-Mister Graves!" He squeaked out, blushing scarlet.  

"Are we back to that? I assure you, I much prefer hearing you shout my name. You've certainly gotten enough practice last night, _Newt_ ," Percy teased, hands trailing over the man's exposed skin, tracing and connecting freckles in invisible patterns. 

"U-Um... Percy," Newt said reluctantly, biting his lower lip. Percy lifted his hand to free Newt's lip from the abuse. Newt shivered at the touch. "I-It's just that... I never told you what I was supposed to..." 

"And that is?" Percy asked, leaning closer, intent on tasting Newt's lips once more now that the man was awake. 

"I was... supposed to..." Newt replied between laborous breaths and kisses. "Tell... you about... dragon eggs..." 

Percy stopped with his ministrations once he registered what Newt had said. "Dragon eggs? Hold on, you mean you're actually the contact sent by Theseus Scamander?" 

Newt nodded, having no choice but to meet Percy's eyes because of the other man's hand on his chin and the demanding lilt of his voice. "Y-yes. H-He's my older brother, and I've worked with dragons before, like I mentioned last night..." 

Percy took a moment to appreciate Newt's deep red flush, tenderly touching Newt's cheek with his palm. "You're absolutely _marvelous_ , Newt Scamander. You're the dragon expert that we sorely need, and not only that, you're also the best lay I've had in months! How marvelous indeed." 

"A-ah... I don't know about that..." Newt mumbled, squirming in discomfort at the praise. 

"Well, I say you are, and as I was there, you better believe I was telling the truth," Percy insisted, pressing hot kisses all over Newt's collarbone that had the younger man squirming beneath him for an entirely different reason. 

Percy didn't really plan for Newt to stay in New York and somehow become his live-in boyfriend. The days of the first week after their initial meeting were spent shutting down the dragon egg smuggling ring with Newt's help, and the nights were spent tangled together in Percy's bed, thoroughly learning each other through intimate touches. 

The smuggling ring was taken care of in surprisingly less time than Percy had thought it would take, and Percy had worried for all of ten minutes that Newt would disappear back to Britain the first thing in the morning. He'd gotten out of bed already half-sulking at the thought, only to be met by the sight of Newt Scamander making French toast in his kitchen, wearing only Percy's shirt from the day before.  

He'd avoided mentioning anything that might hint that he wanted Newt to leave New York, and so, five months later, Percy's apartment has now morphed into Percy and Newt's apartment. He's learned a lot about Newt in that time, including the fact that the younger Scamander had the largest bleeding heart for magical creatures. 

Which brings him back to the Nundu.  

"Newt, I love you, but even you have to admit that our little apartment, cramped as it is, won't be enough for Mylene. She'd need a lot more land to roam on," Percy starts, bracing himself for the argument that he knows he's likely to lose. At the very least, he'll try to find a way for Newt to agree to relocate Mylene to a more suitable location nearby.  

A minute passes in silence, which has Percy turning to look at his lover in alarm. "Newt, what—?" 

Newt is staring at him dumbly, slack-jawed.  

"Newt...?" 

"Y-you just said..." Newt stutters out the words in a small voice. Maybe Percy wouldn't have noticed he'd spoken if he hadn't been looking at Newt the whole time. 

"Newt... I'm sorry for... I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to callously imply that I want Mylene to be shipped back to India where she'd be killed by the natives. I swear," Percy explains, rubbing Newt's back with an up-and-down soothing motion. He's learned a few things about handling jumpy, easily-scared, delicate creatures over the course of the last few months. 

Newt blinks, furrowing his brow. "You said... I _heard_ you say... Do you mean it?" 

Percy has this feeling that they're having entirely two different conversations at the same time. Newt's looking at him with dangerously teary, wide, and hopeful eyes. 

"What did I say?" Percy asks warily, desperately trying to recall his previous words despite losing half his brain function to Newt's lovely expression. It's not fair. Those eyes are lethal. They should have their own warning label. _Flee on sight_ , maybe? 

The tears were seriously threatening to fall now, and since Newt was currently on top of Percy, they're set to fall on Percy's face. He'd gone through a lot of emergencies in his line of work, but nothing has made him panic more than the sight of his lover in distress. "Newt, I didn't—Please don't cry..." 

This is evidently the wrong answer, as Newt's expression crumples into despair and he descends into quiet sobs. His hands come up to wipe the rapidly falling tears off his face. "I thought... I just, I couldn't help but _hope_ that you... that you felt the same... but..." 

Percy sits up to be in a better position to encase Newt in a hug. In the corner of Percy's eye, he can see Mylene sitting deathly still on her armchair, watching the proceedings intently. If Percy makes one wrong move... 

"Newt, you've lost me. I'm sorry, I wasn't watching what I blurted out," Percy whispered, nudging Newt's damp cheek with his own. "Tell me?" 

"You said you love me," Newt breathes out so softly, dropping his gaze to the floor to avoid Percy's. "And I... I'm just an idiot, hoping you actually—" 

"--Meant it," Percy finishes for him, feeling like the worst kind of jerk. "You didn't know? You thought I didn't? Haven't I said it before? I-I've been smitten with you, all this time! Newt Scamander, I've been desperately trying to keep you from leaving, because I couldn't take the thought of not having you here, and all this time you thought I didn't love you? That what, I've been keeping you here for shits and giggles? For scratching an itch?" 

Newt didn't answer, but he didn't need to.  

Percy carefully lifted Newt's face with his hands, trying to meet Newt's gaze despite the tears.  

"Newt, I love you. I love you. I love you," Percy repeats fervently, uncaring of how his voice cracked with emotion. "I can't believe... I'm sorry I haven't said it before." 

Something must have broken through, because Newt's hot tears slow down in their descent down his face. His eyes are back on Percy's, meeting his gaze intently. "Really?" Newt whispers, sounding shy and hesitant like he hadn't been for months. 

Percy nods and hugs him tightly. "I mean it. I love you, Newt." 

"Good. I love you too. Even if you won't let me keep Mylene," Newt says, voice muffled from being mashed into Percy's chest. 

Percy glances back at the oversized cat. "I inherited a house with a good-sized yard, actually. I've just never had reason to use it and I was happy with my apartment." 

"You mean—" 

"Is that an appropriate peace offering?" Percy asks Mylene, who narrows her eyes. "I certainly didn't mean to make my beloved Scamander cry." 

Mylene, the intellectual that she is, glances at Newt and deems him sufficiently recovered from his earlier turmoil. She yawns, before curling back into a ball and ignoring the two men on the couch. Percy heaves a huge sigh. 

Newt gives him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Percy. You didn't have to." 

"Shut up, Newt. She would have skinned me," Percy mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this happens just before Newt goes off and gallivants around the world. Instead, he goes to New York and stays with Percy. What do you guys think?


End file.
